Primitive instincts
by AssassinsAndMercenaries
Summary: Rod 'Torque' Redline had just infiltrated inside of the Lemon's HQs and barely managed to escape. Little does he know that he might still be in danger even after escaping and little can he do about it. - M for Lemons. seriously.


Poor excuse for writing porn is poor. Somehow inspired by the cover of Vin and Nano of the song Ponponpon. (upbeat, energetic, slightly dark. It somehow really got me turned on)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>His breath quickly formed cold clouds as he panted heavily. The poorly lit streets were all empty. There was no one to be spot, no sound of any lifeform could he heard at this time in the night. In his short moment of safety he grabbed his packet with cigarettes, quickly getting a nice puff. After all that running he could really use a smoke. Lighting his well-earned cigarette he finally started to relax a little. Somewhere down the shallow street he was just running down some drops of water fell from the roof, causing him to flinch slightly. "Relax, Rod, you're safe now" he told himself.<p>

After finishing his first cigarette, he put up another one straight away and started walking down the road was heading to again, not surely of where that road would take him. But he had escaped, and everything would soon be safe again. What he needed to watch out for now was that he would be alone. If no one was around, that meant the enemy wasn't there. The American agent was close to sure that his enemy had given up hunting him down.

There was a great pain stinging in his arm. While he was still being chased, he had been hit in his arm by one of his pursuers as he fled. The pain was getting so intense, he finally stopped to take a better look at it. The black jacket he was wearing was soaking with blood where he had been hit. The silvery moonlight was far from enough to see anything about his arm. Not that his blood could paint his jacket red anyway. Careful to not hurt himself in the progress, he took his jacket off, revealing his muscled, naked arms. His upper left arm, where he had been shot was clearly bleeding, the liquid blood was shimmering brightly in the moonlight. With greatest care, Rod inspected his arm with his other hand. He wanted to know if there was still a bullet stuck in his arm, which would give him more then just one additional problem. But to his delight, there didn't seem to be any objects in his arm which didn't belong there.

The next thing the American agent remembered doing was to check is electronics. He had multiple gadgets on him for multiple purposes. The first and most important thing he checked was his device for contacting his, or any other agency which he happened to be in touch with. As of now, he could contact both the CIA with it as the British intelligence, which would be more of a help right now, as he was currently somewhere downtown in England. It didn't surprise Rod however when he found the device to be broken beyond repair. His chase had been extremely rough. A lot of gadgets and weapons merely for attacking and escaping were all broken. A few smokebombs were still intact, as was a special camera which was also used to see infrared. Nothing which would be a great help in this stage. His watch had also been taken from him during his flee. With that watch, he had most of the most important gadgets combined in that watch. It was more than just a watch, it had a gps, more infrared functions and a communication system to just name a few function. But right now, he was close to barehanded.

In the closest garbagecan Rod dumped all his broken gadgets, they would only hinder him now. His boss probably would flame him for losing his gadgets, but rather losing his gadgets than losing his life. It was always an awesome thrill, staying alive. A sick and awesome thrill. Rod himself sometimes wondered what was so enjoyable about escaping death, as it certainly wasn't just the fact that he was alive that was exciting him. However, Rod just took that as a good trait. It helped him to keep him to this job. The thrills were luring him into new missions, missions only idiots would take. Idiots who had nothing to lose, which was just how Rod could describe himself.

When he caught himself starting to think over his actions again, he grabbed another cigarette, put on his jacket and hood as he started walking down the road again. He should get moving. Not matter to where, anywhere. Sometime he should get back to America, but for now he needed to find safety at the British agency. Getting back to safety without having his gadgets on him would prove to be a very tough job. The best thing he could do was to find a telephonecell somewhere and try to remember the number of either the agency itself or one of the agents he had been in touch with.

Time was hard to guess, he sometimes wondered for how long he was being hunted, how long he was living on just the edge of his life, but when you're nearly killed, you don't just take a look at the time to check how long you're in danger. It might just be bare minutes, but it could also be half an hour. Time was such an empty measure. Everyone knew time went slow when you're bored, fast if you were having fun, and like a flash in danger. It was probably adrenalin. Actually, he was quite sure it was the adrenalin. No cigarette could ever beat that rush. Yes, he knew there were drugs out there doing the same or even more, but to keep his job, he wasn't allowed to even look at those drugs. A simple smoke was however allowed, though it would harm your health, smoking was the only thing to keep some agents in the job.

On the very end of the street rod could see a lit road again, a lit road with people. Rod slowly inhaled the damp air as he tried to relax his tense body again. With a slow but steady pace Rod made his way to the lit road, to the civilization. The chance they would be looking for him there would be really small, and even if he did accidently bump into one of them, they would probably think twice before actively chasing him again in a more or less crowded place.

Rod's bright blue eyes quickly scanned the area to see where he was stranded. There were a few clubs which were opened, people were walking on and off, most of them unaccompanied, which gave the American spy a good chance to mix in. Without any hurry the tall, muscular man mixed between the other man. Most were taking a smoke and clearly would return to one of the clubs after his smoke. Rod directly lit one himself at the opportunity. While his cigarette slowly burned, he examined his surroundings further. He was somewhat shocked, but somewhat pleased at the same time when he realized he was actually standing in front of a sexclub. What a nice coincidence. A small grin played around his lips as he took out his cigarette again. Being a spy for the wellbeing of mankind might give the image he was very good mannered and full of good moral, but this was a great misconception. It was a hard world and everything played with your mind. He has seen much, too much for people with a weak stomach, too much for those who still believed, too much for those who had a beloved family. Throughout the missions he had over the years he had seen himself change clearly. People can change, or can be changed.

Rod was very aware of the fact he had been changed, that he had been made tougher throughout the years. The memory of the first time he had killed someone was still clearly in his mind, though it was already a lot of years ago. He was hired and schooled to be a sniper at first as he had an excellent sight, which meant he didn't have to brawl at the direct battlefield so he wasn't in much danger relatively. He knew he was fighting for good things, and he also knew what kind of cruel deeds the man he had to kill had done. He had done his job successfully, that wasn't the problem, but Rod, who hid himself under the name "Torque", had fears and doubts lingering in his head. Rod had his concerns about the family he was killing, on the other hand, Rod saved a lot of his own folk's lives.

After some time, being successful as a sniper he soon got higher up in the army, becoming an assassin. Rod, or Torque, had proven to be able to act cool in pressing situations, and handle it all well to bring each 'mission' to a good end. It was only logical they would want Torque to become an assassin.

Over the missions, Torque gained more and more respect and skill. He was still learning of course, not only learning skills, but also learning to keep his emotions controlled. Not having any family, he easily changed to fit in the army better and to become the best assassin at their front. Slowly every mission began to satisty him, the better, the quicker, the more silent, the prouder he got. But when the war ended, he was empty suddenly. The army didn't need him anymore, certainly assassins weren't kept after the war had ended, as the UN wasn't keen on assassins at all. Inexperienced outside was as he was, and friendless, he was just thrown out at the street, clueless. He was too focused on getting the job done in the army, he never really got to speaking his 'colleagues', causing him to be absolutely alone, jobless, chanceless on the street. Who would need an assassin? How would he ever get a job?

How he was picked up from the street to be recruited at the CIA was still a mystery to him, a blessed mystery. The CIA knew all about his talents, they trained him, invested in him and polished him up to be the renown agent he was today. All there was for him was success, thrill, excitement, danger and his cigarettes. It was a life which he enjoyed, it was his life, and his only.

Rod dropped his cigarette to the floor and stepped on it, twisting his feet a little. He was still grinning as he was getting more aroused by the minute he was here. Around him there were only men, making Rod suspect he stumbled upon a gay sexclub. From his pocket, he grabbed a small handkerchief with a American banner on it, which he tied to the back of his pants, in the middle. He had noticed more men had handkerchiefs peeling from their back pockets, which was some sort of invitation for sex. Rod had hear about the code they used with different colors on different sides meaning different kinds of sex. He wasn't completely up to date about the official etiquette, so he just made clear he was American, someone might just fall for it.

After paying for the entrance Rod spent some more money on a strong alcoholic drink. This was going to be a nice evening, for himself solely. His whole insides soon tickled even more than they did before, after finishing his drink, he swiftly walked further inside the club. In got warmer and darker as he proceeded, the men around him became sexier dressed, and 'couples' got closer. There was music playing, not as loud as in normal clubs, but enough to bring horny men in trance while dancing sensually. There were pole dancers, there were strippers, there was anonymity.

Rod bluntly let his body move to the beat, as his eyes were scanning the crowd, searching for eye contact with someone else until he got disturbed by someone pressing his body to Rod's back sexually. For a moment, Rod stopped moving, as two unknown arms slowly embraced his neck. "Are you just looking for a Brit, or is else fine too?" a hoarse voice whispered in his ear.

The man behind him was a little shorter than he was, given the way he was holding Rod. "Everything that moves is fine" he answered grinningly. The other's body was rubbing against Rod's back within the rhythm shamelessly.

"What do you want, dom or sub, or just everything that moves again?" the other asked him with a dark chuckle between some pants. The other's left hand began caressing Rod's muscular neck, slowly sliding down to his chest. His other hand reached out to Rod's ass, first to roughly grab it, but after a good pinch, the other unknot the American handkerchief and took it. "I'd love to take such a burly guy like you hard and rough" he continued, "I didn't want some pansy Briton, will you come with me?"

Rod turned around and nodded. The other man, who was probably a fellow American given by his accent, most likely from Michigan, was indeed somewhat shorter, but not as much as he had expected. He was just a few inches shorter than he was, his hair seemed messy and curly, somewhat of an afro coupe but only much thinner. Though it was dark, he could say the other man wasn't all that attractive built. His shoulders weren't broad, but had sharp corners. His arms were muscular, but not curved at all and he had relatively long fingers, which did seem like a good thing. The man's chest was, like his arms, muscular but lacked the sexy-workout-curves. His hips came directly under his romp, and underneath were some long, uninteresting legs. If the choice was up to Rod, this man wouldn't be on his list to pick up, but he agreed for the gut the man showed, moreover he sounded like someone who would be up to fuck all night long.

Rod keenly followed the shorter man to the lockers, where Rod got rid of most of his clothing already. The temperature was rising even more here, you wouldn't get cold here even without clothes, but more importantly, no shrinkage like when you fuck someone in a cold deserted alley. He once again touched the wound on his left arm, which didn't hurt like before thanks to his drink. He was absolutely ready.

The atmosphere got Rod so horny, it was dark, it was dirty, it was a surprise. These moments, when he happened to cross such bars, were the only ones where he ever had time to have sex. Not being in a relationship at least gave him the opportunity to shamelessly walk inside these sexclubs to get a nice fuck. He didn't care much about not having a relationship like this, as there kinky adventures gave him much more of a kick anyway.

Through the barely lit hallways and staircases the two men walked, getting to the top floor of the club to find something which looked like a maze a little. The space was nearly steaming hot, the only light came from small red LED's on the walls and a from television screens on some of the walls streaming porn. There were weird walls over the whole floor to create a lot of corners filled with mattresses, cushions or other material to get close in. Some walls even had chains with handcuffs attached and other attachment suiting a small bondage, which was apparently what his partner was looking for. He was quickly dragged over to a spot which had just about everything and thrown down on a hill of pillows. His hair was roughly grabbed by the other man's hand as he directly threw himself upon Rod to kiss him.

The whole room was filled with loud and pounding music, but not only that, loud moans and pounding itself were creating a continuous background sound. Moans, groans, yells, slapping flesh, slapped asses, a whip striking in the far corner followed by a scream. The hot air was filled with the scent of sex, a gross but delicious mixture between sweat, cum, lust and pheromones. It turned Rod on, all of it. His heart pumped just a little faster in this kink filled room, with a complete stranger getting hot upon his body.

Their mouths were violently digging into each other, their teeth clashing a little, their lips tearing open to already introduce the taste of blood, making both men even more horny. Rod's hands slid down from the other man's back to his ass to slip off the boxers to reveal a very satisfying large, hard manhood. Rod's unknown partner growled at him. "Getting impatient you cool guy?" he asked him sneeringly, "I picked you up and I'll lead, understood?"

Though he was being intimidated, Rod never stopped grinning cooly, "I said I wanted something that moved, so ya better move fast before I see something else move"

For a few seconds, the man upon him fell quiet in surprise, before he started laughing like a maniac. "Tell me your name, I'm Grem, remember it and use it" he said as he started to examine Rod's body.

That was something Rod would never have excepted. He knew that name. He was sure of it. "Grem" he said out loud, and like that it struck him, he knew the name and the person belonging to the name as well. He might just have become scared a little there, but Rod was too horny and aroused, there was no room for his common sense. Rather than scaring him, it was exciting him even more, he was being taken by one of his enemies. He was positive that Grem was one of the 'Lemons' he had to spy at this very moment, to make it even worse, Grem was probably one of the guys who had tried to persuade him this very day. It was thrilling. Even if he wanted, he could do nothing as of now as he was completely gadgetless, so he'd better just enjoy himself as fleeing would be impossible as they were both too horny.

"Just call me Torque" he said, knowing that nobody except for his bosses at the CIA knew him by that name. Now he was aware of his partner's identity he could suddenly recognize him, his dark red messy curly hair, his thick eyebrows, the missing teeth, everything fell into place. It really had something sexy, to have his enemy unknowingly kiss his body, the badguy wanting to get intimate with the spy they had to kill without him knowing.

Grem moved down Rod's body. Following the flows of Rod's muscular stomach, moving on quickly to his underwear to make sure Rod wouldn't get bored. With brute force, his underwear was taken off. Kisses and hands traced down to Rod's hard member. Grem grabbed the lowest part of Rod's dick and started to lick and suck it with much power, covering his dick in salvia. This time, it actually disgusted Rod as he knew the bastard sucking him off, but that only added thrill to the experience. _'Come on then, suck me off, you poor excuse for a criminal'_

It was just a matter of time before Grem had his complete length inside his mouth. He sucked him off carelessly, often clashing his teeth to Rod's dick or purposely biting him while he softly rolled his sensitive balls between his fingers. Rod didn't keep any of it for himself and moaned out loud with every suck. Every now and then he'd also call out Grem's name and tell him to get some rougher and take him harder.

"Oh you don't want to know what I've gotten in store for you Torque, you don't have any-?" He chuckled darkly as he stopped to catch his breath, Rod shook no, "then just watch me, you muscled boy" and with that, Grem crawled a little up again and again took Rod inside his mouth. But he didn't stop, slowly, Rod's manhood disappeared further and further into Grem's mouth as the head entered Grem's tight, soft throat. As a reflex, his whole back arched, his hips rocking up a little to get inside as far as he could. It was more amazing then anything he ever felt. To be so deep buried in one's mouth. The tip of his dick was being tightly squeezed in the soft throat of Grem. Nearly he forgot that Grem couldn't talk like this, though he was hoping for some more dirty talk from him. "Come on, Grem, show me everything"

That being said, Grem started to spice things up more. While raising and lowering his head to get some more friction he teasingly bit Rod's manhood, making him moan very loud again. His tongue was twirling eccentrically, rubbing against the soft flesh. Rod tried to keep lying as still as he could, but he was so far already and this kind of sensations were hard to maintain. He had had a lot of man already, but never before he had been introduced with such a mind blowing deep-throat blowjob.

But it didn't just stop there, Grem also grabbed the lowest part of Rod's dick, sure to squeeze it as tight as possible to delay Rod from coming as long as he could. He played with the muscles inside his throat itself to squeeze him, he hummed loudly to simulate some vibrations. Rod's mind was nearly completely blank, only the incredible sensations making his body tremble were there. There was only pleasure. With one last suck, Grem released Rod's dick again to let him come. The cum merciless shot down Grem, who didn't even need to swallow anything, while Rod groaned loudly. "G-Grem" he moaned softly as he slowly recovered. Still sucking on his dick, Grem slowly released him and got up.

Rod's vision had become used to the dark enough to see Grem licking the salvia from his lips, while his eyes, filled with lust, were fixed on Rod's body. "Hurt yourself, Torque?" he asked as he touched the wound on Rod's arm. Appereantly Grem wasn't expecting any answer, as he directly threw himself unto Rod's mouth again to kiss him again. "You sure enjoyed me didn't ya?" his raspy voice asked. He pressed his lips unto Rod's again, who willingly kissed him back. "Now, now, how am I going to enjoy you?" He asked licking his lips again. "I can just take you here and now, I could throw you down on the floor and pull your ass up in the air, I can throw you on a swing to take you, no, no, I know, I will tie you up neatly here to this wall, Torque, are you up for that?" Grem wasn't done yet though, his lips slide down Rod's throat, kissing, biting, licking and sucking. He made sure some long-visible lovemarks were put on his broad neck. "I am going to tie you up, your wrists strapped so tight you're hands will go numb, you're going to moan like a little girl and we'll go on and on. Torque, you don't mind, do you?"

A dark chuckle erupted from deep within Rod's chest as he grabbed Grem's head to keep him in place. "My neck is sensitive," he whispered as he ran his fingers through the curly hair, he wasn't the slightest bit scared anymore of Grem threatening him to tie him up, "But I reckon you meant if I mind you being rough, and no I don't, I like your ways" he said. He was wondering if Grem suspected anything at all about his identity, because he said he really wanted to tie Rod up, he did start thinking about what he'd do if Grem would catch him. It surely would be interesting. In this situation, Grem would most likely keep Rod tied up and torture him some first. Grem would be angry at him, but very satisfied at the same time, and in this place, he'd only make his victory more glorious.

Not stopping with kissing his neck, Grem grabbed some rope which laid here within hand-reach. Then he got up and just sat down on Rod's stomach and grabbed his arms to start wrapping his wrists. It was clear that Grem had a bunch of experience with this, with the best technique, not gentle at all. He groaned a little from the pain as Grem finished with just bounding his hands together nice and tight. A new piece of rope got attached to the handcuff and then Rod had to get up again. He was tied up high, his feet just yet on the ground, stretched out with his back to the wall. Rod couldn't help but glare at Grem for what would come next.

A sadistic laugh erupted while Grem studied Rod from a little distance, "You know what Torque, I didn't really have a good day today. Actually I had an absolutely awful day, it should have been a very important day, but we, me, my friend, and some… colleagues, just screwed it all up. My best friend and I were in charge of the whole job, so you can guess what happened next. My boss was pretty pissed off that we didn't manage it…"

"Lucky," Rod said, smiling only because he got away so bluntly, "I mean, would you have been here now if you succeeded and your boss would have praised ya?"

Grem snorted unamused at him. "Like you have anything to worry about, you'd get laid anyway, big boy. But I would sure have missed something yeah."

"I strongly doubt there would be anyone else as skillful as you around, let alone that you're deliciously aggressive and bossy" Rod said, trying to get Grem in it as much as he could. The more Grem would like tonight, the smaller the change he would find out his true identity.

Grem just smiled satisfied while he kept studying how he had tied Rod up. He slowly approached him again, his hand reaching out to hold Rod's head. "Do you come here more often?"

Rod simply shook his head "No, just passing by. Do you?"

With both his hands, Grem took Rod's face, wanting to kiss him but stopped a few inches in front of his face. "No, but I would if you did." He seriously started to inspect Rod's face. Rod was becoming a little nervous and thought how he should move on. If Grem would get too suspicious, he had no reason too, but if he did, Rod was seriously screwed. "I'm completely clean by the way too, can I go without a condom?" He asked. Rod couldn't help but let out a sigh in relieve and nodded. "Then let's get down to business," Grem said, a malicious grin growing back on his face. Soon all the seriousness was far to find and his eyes filled again as he pulled up both of Rod's legs in the air, causing all his weight to be concentrated to his tied wrists.

"Hopefully you'll do this business better than your real job," Rod teased, coping with the pain of hanging.

"Why would you think I'd disappoint you?" He said, panting even though he hadn't penetrated Rod yet. Rod's plan to get him distracted again was successful though. Every bit of sharpness left Grem's eyes, with a smug look and nearly stoned eyes, he started to pump himself into Rod. There was no preparation at all, it wasn't needed either. As of now, Rod was not tight at all and his body was completely surrendering itself to Grem at this point. His body had gone limb completely as he hung there like a straw, blood gushing through his veins, muscles aching dimly, mind nearly blank. There was just the obscure moans, the tugs on his body, the slapping against his flesh. The stinging pain he had somewhat prepared himself for mentally staid out. His body had gotten exhausted so quickly again when Grem pulled his legs up. He just hanged there feeling like a ragdoll. In the end it wasn't surprising as he had been chased around the whole day, he actually hadn't slept for what must be at least 30 hours now.

The words Grem was whispering in his ears didn't reach his mind any more. He was just dully fearing that he might get caught, that was all there was. The point where he finally snapped back to reality was after Grem had came inside of him. His tough member arched deep inside of Rod and seed blasted out together with a beast-like roar from Grem as he finally came. His whole body was rammed to the wall behind him. "React a little, will ya?" he panted in his ear, hanging on Rod's body, making his hands feel even number.

"I'm exhausted" Rod whispered, he had already become too numb to give in any more. The last hope he had was praying that Grem would let him down and would move on.

Grem finally pulled out of him, but kept him pushed to the wall behind him. "That was all? Already?" he asked angrily, spitting in his face. "Well I'm not yet," he said as he kept on kissing Rod's neck. "Your skin is still too unscratched" a dark chuckle followed, "Besides, did you think I was so stupid I'd let you go, Rod Redline?"

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Allright, that was the cheapest ending I could do, but honestly, I couldn't figure anymore how Rod would ever get himself out of this situation.<br>Besides, This leaves some room for perverted minds to think how this will end up. I however found it too hard to make some interesting torture scene after this, so sorry for that!


End file.
